One Chance
by Prustrian Informant
Summary: One night Solomon takes Saya away from her family's tomb to the other side of the world. She awakens to a new life, but is not told about her past. Now the past is coming back and an old love returns for her. Can Solomon win with his one chance?
1. Flying his true love home

_**I am going to be gone, but I wanted to leave a little bit of my new idea so you all can R&R**_

Solomon: (sighs) really, CSOH really? Aren't you suppose to be going to Europe.

Hagi: Don't forget her computer is being confiscated for the entire trip. (Looking at CSOH's plan for trip)

CSOH: (whimpers) Why the computer!?!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

It was a cold night as Solomon approached the source of Saya's scent. Finally Hagi was far away and his queen was all his. He opened the tomb to the sight of the cocoon still trying to completely form around Saya. It was obvious that she had only been asleep for a week otherwise the cocoon would be fully developed. He walked over and slashed the forming cocoon off of Saya. Just like Diva if the cocoon was destroyed early the cocoon wouldn't form and hopefully with the drugs Amshel had been working on Solomon could easily awaken Saya and take her away from the communist country. He picked Saya up and cradled her in his arms. It was late at night. No one would know he had been here, all they would know is that Saya was gone. And with that he dashed away with his queen in his arms. "_This time,"_ he thought, "_will be different. You will be my bride."_

Solomon took fight and flew for hours. The faint lights of cities he flew over twinkled as if saying _well done Solomon. She's all yours now._ It wasn't true though. Solomon looked down at Saya, even if he took Saya to the other side of the world, her first chevalier would be there. He glazed at the cities again. Lunenburg... Quebec City... and finally to his penthouse in Toronto. Solomon touched down and folded up his wings. It was time to awaken Saya. He walked into his bedroom and set her on his bed. He picked up the prepared syringe and administered it to his queen's arm. Seconds turned into minutes as he paced the luxurious room awaiting her revival into the world. Finally after what seemed like a lifetime she stirred. Solomon ran to her side and checked her vitals. She was fine and more importantly she would never have to slumber for decades again. No Diva. No Hagi. No red shield or hate. Only him and Saya. _"Hagi will come after her and kill you,"_ the little voice in his head whispered, "_and when he does he will kill you."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx_

_R&R and wish me farewell in my trip in Europe!!! Au Revoir!_


	2. Red Means Stop Among Other Things

_**HEY!!! France is extraordinary, but I have bruises from climbing the Alps, para sailing on the Mediterranean Sea, and all these other things I did (worth it!)**_

_**(pauses to sigh at memory)**_

_**Oh about chapter one, I made Solomon a little biased about Japan. Sorry. I was going for a new direction than my other story (mentally kicks own rear for the communist comment). Anyway, CHAPTER 2!!!**_

_**Solomon: Hold on, ARE YOU WRITING ABOUT ME?!**_

_**CSOH: It's a good story, you stole Saya and ran to Canada.**_

_**Hagi:(reads chapter 2) I think your writing is improving.**_

_**CSOH:(Squeals in delight, hugs Hagi, and runs around)**_

_**Solomon:(reading chapter 2) I don't...**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter 2: Red Means Stop (among other things...)**

__Saya lay on the couch of the condo. Solomon was at work at the hospital and was going to be there all night...again. She leaned back as the television show went on a commercial break. _"At least he left the house finally."_ He had been so paranoid the first couple of months about her as he would rush to her bedside each night at different times to ensure she was still there and then there was that one time where he had run into the bathroom because she had the window open and a cat had jumped in. There were no words to describe his running in while she was showering and then slipping on the wet floor into the shower. Saya shivered at the memory and the show returned. It was a boring show and she had no idea why she even bothered to watch._ "Yes you do. It's because you keep having that odd foggy dream and that one guy's arms you were held in were REALLY nice,"_ well maybe the show had a use being on television after all. Saya got up and turned off the TV. She went over to the stereo and turned that on. _That stranger's arms weren't that great,"_ she thought as she clicked on the random button. She knew she was lying to herself though. She leaned back and started to listen.

_Don't worry, come closer.  
Don't cry.  
Ahh don't cry.  
Ahh don't cry.  
Ahh..._

Get moving or I'll kick your ass...(background)

Ooohh...I watch you comb your hair in different light.  
You change the chair and seem to think that's alright.  
I understand,  
You need a change.  
When you make that change,  
Don't look to see...  
I'm alright.

Now that I look at you in different light...

Change the chair....  
A violet unicorn to me that's alright

I understand,  
You need a change...  
The world will elevate you.... world.. will elevate you....  
and when you make that change the world will elevate you...

And if I told you then that I could cry,  
Would you take my tears and wash the sun rise?  
A man afraid... has no shame...

So when you take those tears don't look to see I'm alright  
look to see I'm alright

When you take those tears don't look to see I'm alright  
look to see I'm alright....

How can I tell you?  
How can I explain?

I.... I....  
I want your love, I need a change...

In me.

Ba-da ba-da ba, ba-da  
Ba-da ba da....

Suddenly,  
You and I will wait...  
In your dreams.

Suddenly,  
You and I will wait...  
In your dreams  
Tonight... night...  
We'll finally change  
You and I will wait...  
And maybe time will tell...

All over...  
All over...  
All over...  
All over...  
All over...

You and I will need a...  
...you and I...

You and I will need a...  
...you and I...

You and I will need a better place....  
To start all over... again...

Oh babe,  
Maybe tomorrow  
...maybe tomorrow

Will Be their brighter day?  
Be their brighter day-hey... ...day-hey...

All over...  
All over...  
All over...  
We'll finally change....  
With a lesson...  
With a lesson...  
Oh and.... ...ohh no.

Loving chile there's,  
Always something new...  
Always something new...  
Always something new...  
Always something...  
Always something...

Darling... ...yeah... ...there's something  
Always something... ...always something... 

The song ended as Saya felt herself starting to cry. She had never heard this song before and knew she shouldn't be this moved by it, but she found herself getting up and pressing the rewind button to hear it again. After a couple of more times hearing it she got up and headed toward to door. It was only eleven and she would only be out for a little while. Saya headed down toward the metro and headed to the Eaton Centre mall. It was eerie to not travel with Solomon in the metro. He was usually always around to talk to and watch for the stops. The stop arrived and Saya got off and headed up the stairs it was a couple blocks away from the mall, but Starbucks was on this route and she was thirsty.

Saya was not paying attention as she thought about the kind of coffee that she would get. The streetlight turned red and Saya felt herself pulled back before a car hit her. Without looking at her hero she mumbled a quick thanks and thought back to her upcoming purchase.

"Are you alright?" She felt her thoughts scatter as her rescuer bent over to look her in the eye. He was breathtakingly handsome with his steel gray eyes and his long brown almost a black hair that was obviously escaping whatever held it out of his eyes. He straightened up as he gave her a quick once over to see if she had been harmed. "Um...Yeah I just was a little distracted." _"and the car must have hit my head cause you, kind sir, are obviously from my watching too many late night movies with Solomon."_ Saya felt herself blush as her mind said that. The man smiled before he pointed toward the now green light.

"It seems to be alright now. Would you mind if I take you to wherever you were headed?" Saya could only nod as she grabbed his hand and headed down the street. She let go of him as she entered Starbucks and ordered a frappachino. The guy went to a corner table and sat down. After she had it she went over and sat opposite him.

"You don't have to stay here with me." Saya had been debating over the last few minutes over whether he was a normal guy or one of those guys horror movies are done after.

"You don't remember me, do you." His eyes bored into mine as I thought deeply if I had ever seen him.

"Nope," I took a quick sip of my drink, "but my boyfriend will be pissed if I don't get home soon." It was a lie, but random guys don't act like the guy in front of me did.

"Boyfriend?" He looked startled at that and also a little hurt. _"Okay so he probably was lying about knowing me and wanted to ask me out. I should probably end this whole thing now and head home." _

"Well he is actually my roommate, but he would like to think he is more to me." The guy relaxed as Saya thought about what had just happened. She had told the truth, but now he... Saya glanced at the table.

"I'm sorry. I'm making you uncomfortable." He stood up.

" NO, I'm just thinking. I usually stay by the house, but tonight I just decided to go out on my own and I-"

"Do you want to head home now?" He was kneeling in front of her as he once again gazed into her eyes.

"Kinda..." Saya stood up and walked out of the building with him. They walked back to the metro and sat down for the ride back. Saya looked at their now interlocked hands as she thought about her night so far. "and I don't ever know your name..."

"It's Hagi," Saya looked up at him as he spoke and she realized that she had spoken out loud. He looked at her before adding, "My name is Hagi." She felt herself start to blush.

"Oh. Do you live here in Toronto?" She felt stupid asking, but she needed to get her mind off of the fact that she was thinking out loud and nearly getting run over.

"No, but someone very important to me is here and I came to ensure that nothing happens to her." Hagi said it like she was the person he had come for.

"Well I should probably let you go and make sure she alright." The metro stopped at her stop and they got out and headed for the condo complex. They stopped at the door and Saya turned to face him. "Umm...so I guess this is goodby-"

__Hagi stopped her by pulling her into his arms and kissing her deeply. His arms felt so good around her... even better than the stranger's from her dreams. Then all too soon he pulled away from her lips and leaned his forehead against hers. "Next time remember red means stop." With that he turned and walked away. Saya stared after Hagi for several minutes before going into the condo and falling onto the couch. She didn't bother to get up as she realized after a few minutes that the stereo had been left on when she had left. Saya started to fall asleep as she listened to the next song play.

_A thousand years, a thousand more,  
A thousand times a million doors to eternity  
I may have lived a thousand lives, a thousand times  
An endless turning stairway climbs  
To a tower of souls  
If it takes another thousand years, a thousand wars,  
The towers rise to numberless floors in space  
I could shed another million tears, a million breaths,  
A million names but only one truth to face_

_A million roads, a million fears  
A million suns, ten million years of uncertainty  
I could speak a million lies, a million songs,  
A million rights, a million wrongs in this balance of time  
But if there was a single truth, a single light  
A single thought, a singular touch of grace  
Then following this single point , this single flame,  
The single haunted memory of your face _

_I still love you  
I still want you  
A thousand times the mysteries unfold themselves  
Like galaxies in my head_

_I may be numberless, I may be innocent  
I may know many things, I may be ignorant  
Or I could ride with kings and conquer many lands  
Or win this world at cards and let it slip my hands  
I could be cannon food, destroyed a thousand times  
Reborn as fortune's child to judge another's crimes  
Or wear this pilgrim's cloak, or be a common thief  
I've kept this single faith, I have but one belief_

_I still love you  
I still want you  
A thousand times the mysteries unfold themselves  
Like galaxies in my head  
On and on the mysteries unwind themselves  
Eternities still unsaid  
'Til you love me_


	3. Solomon Gets Protective

**WOOHHH!!!!**

**Loved chapter 2 with Saya/Hagi moment! **

**Hoped you did too! **

**I had a lot of caffeine so the story is on hyper drive!!!**

**Solomon: I'm hoping I'm going to be doing something about Hagi.**

**CSOH: Solomon... (Sigh) You really just need to relax. Hagi isn't that bad.**

**Hagi:(coming out of Saya's room) She's right you know.**

**CSOH: (angrily starring at Saya's room door) LUCKY! **

**Solomon:(sighing (doesn't he always)) You need a new hobby.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Chapter 3: Sol Gets Protective**_

Solomon walked into the condo at eight in the morning. The hospital was getting ridiculous with its need for him to be there all night. Saya was on the couch fast asleep and the stereo was on. He went and turned it off and carried Saya towards the bedroom.

"Hagi..." Solomon stopped as he heard Saya mumble into his shirt. Was she starting to remember Hagi? How long did he have left before she ran to Okinawa. He lay Saya into bed and went to the kitchen. He was going to take the next few weeks off. If she was remembering, then he needed to be there to keep her with him. After arguing with the hospital and agreeing on only the next two weeks off, he sat down and started to watch TV.

"Morning Sol how was work?" Saya walked over to the couch to stand in front of him.

"The usual, everyone was running around like their heads had been cut off." Saya laughed as she headed to get some food. She was tired still as she came back out and started to watch the TV show. He watched Saya as she ate and thought about it. _"She seems to be the same as when I left."_

"Something wrong?" Solomon looked down as Saya gazed curiously at him.

"No, not really. I guess I'm just glad to have some company that isn't yelling at me. I swear, I still hear all the nurses yelling about all the problems of running a hospital at-" Solomon broke off as Saya turned her attention back to the television. It was her lack of attention that stopped his sentence, but the commercial. A cello commercial... "Umm... Saya? Did you go anywhere while I was at work?" Saya looked back at him with a frown.

"No... why? Was I suppose to go somewhere important?"

"No, of course not. I would never have you out at night with all the dangers of a city." Saya turned away as he thought about it. _"It could be just a coincidence that she was interested."_ Solomon shook his head as he turned off the TV. "Saya, what would you like to do today?"

"You mean besides the twenty questions and the ten second glimpse of my TV show... Hmm I don't know."

"You know I was only curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat and I have to say you are looking a bit pale." Saya got up and went into the kitchen with him trailing after.

"Saya. I am going to take some time off. We can do whatever YOU want all you have to do is tell me. What do you want to do?" Saya set her dishes in the sink and ran a hand threw her hair.

"I... I don't know..." Saya turned and starred at Solomon. "Did you use to play a string instrument?" Solomon's blood ran cold. She was remembering something.

"I used to play violin a really long time ago. Do you want to learn how to play a certain instrument." _"As long as it's not cello. Please don't say cello," Solomon_ thought as Saya stood there.

"Nope. That one sting instrument commercial earlier just made me think I had remembered something. Anyway how about we go shopping. I hear there is a sale going on and the new winter gear is out today." Solomon relaxed as he agreed and Saya ran to get ready to go out. Solomon went over and put on his shoes. It wouldn't be too long until she remembered something like a name or face or... him. Solomon needed something to counter the red shield and her family... Maybe he could say they all were killed... Yeah they all ended up in a terrible accident on one of their ships. Solomon grinned as Saya walked into the living room.

"Hey... Are you alright?" Solomon grasped Saya into a deep embrace.

"I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you with me." _"And know that your chevalier is far away and would never search for you here." _This thought made him loosen his embrace as Saya squirmed to escape.

"You obviously need to get out more often. And you want to take time off to be here in this house all day and night with only me to talk to..." Saya shook her head and opened the door. She started to exit when all of the sudden she bent down.

"Aw... Someone left this flower here..." A pink rose was in her hand as she looked around the courtyard. Hagi was back... Solomon grabbed Saya and thrust the door shut. Saya frowned as Solomon bolted the door and checked the windows. "SOLOMON WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU TODAY!" He stopped as he tried to think up an excuse for Saya.

"Um... That rose is a... um..." He grabbed Saya's hand and sat her down on the couch and sat in front of her on the table. "You see there was this guy you used to know... He was... obsessive about you and it got to the point that he tried to kill your family and you. I managed to get you away, but he killed the rest of your family..." Saya was upset. It was working... "Saya, I didn't want to tell you right away because I knew that you would be scared and upset." Saya collapsed into his arms.

"OH SOL!" She sobbed for a long time while he held onto her. After a while she drew back, "So are we going to be staying inside for a while..."

"I'll get a transfer and we'll move somewhere else. I won't let him hurt you ever again. You mean the world to me." Saya held him close before giving him a kiss and getting up.

"I'm tired... I... I'm going to bed."

"Of course. I understand completely." Saya turned and went into the bedroom. Solomon turned and relaxed onto the sofa. _"You just try and get her now Hagi,"_ he thought. _"She won't even listen to a word you say after your little flower giving stunt,"_ and with that he leaned back and listened to Saya's sobs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXX

**R&R! PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK!!! **


	4. Saya's Memory

_**CSOH: So it's been a while hasn't it?**_

_**Solomon: I like the direction this story is taking. You need to fix your other ones. **_

_**CSOH: (shakes head) You're being terrible.**_

_**Solomon: But I have Saya and he doesn't. That's a win in my books.**_

_**CSOH: Remind me never to read your books.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------)()(---------------------------------------------------**_

_**Chapter 4: Saya's Memory**_

Saya leaned back. She had sobbed all day and well into the night. She had spent a good part of the previous night with the guy. She had even enjoyed every second. How could he be a killer... to her family no less... She stopped before she broke into tears again. She needed time away from Solomon. At least until she could sort everything out. There was something out of place in Solomon's story.

"Saya? Are you alright?" Solomon poked his head through the doorway.

"Yeah," Saya smiled gently. "As fine as a person can be after receiving the news I just got." Solomon walked over and embraced her gently.

"I won't let him get you." Saya let him continue to try to reassure her that she was safe. Then she figured out how to get him to leave for a while.

"Hey Solomon..." He smiled widely at her.

"Yes?"

"Can you get me something to eat? I really want a frappachino or something like it." Solomon frowned.

"Why don't you have some coffee from here."

"I would feel better if you got me some from Starbucks." Solomon thought about it for a moment.

"I guess I could get you some... Alright! I'll return soon. I love you Saya." Solomon grabbed his coat and headed out the door. After waiting a minute Saya grabbed her coat and ran out. It would take Solomon an hour at least with the midnight traffic. That would be long enough for her to confront the supposed murderer.

The night was filled with the sounds of the music from the nightclubs and the screeching and cursing of traffic. Saya ran toward the area where Hagi had headed the night before. She turned to find that the route she was taking was a dead end. As she started to turn, Hagi dropped down.

"Looking for me?" Saya held herself in check when all she wanted to do was run up and kick and scream at him.

"Did you kill my family?" Hagi looked shocked at the question for a minute before getting a hold of his emotions.

"I would never do anything of the sort. You would never forgive me." It was like talking to Solomon. Saya shook her head.

"So you never attacked me or my family."

"Never." This was getting really far.

"Not once?" Hagi moved toward her as she backed away.

"I would never hurt you or anyone close to you Saya. I never have and..." Hagi disappeared and reappeared behind her. Saya just started to turn when he embraced her from behind. "...I never will." Saya felt the sincerity in his voice as he held her close. She was going to argue, make him say it again and again, but her will power melted as he enveloped her in his embrace.

Seconds turned into minutes as Hagi held her close. _"This is wrong, Solomon won't be gone much longer and when he gets back..." _Saya pulled away from the tall dark-haired man.

"I have to go." He nodded as he understood.

"I'll walk you home." He offered his hand and she took it as the two started the long walk back. He seemed like he wanted to say something, but wasn't sure how to ask it.

"Hagi..." He looked down at her, "talk to me. I don't care for silence. I'm stuck all day alone with only Solomon to talk to." He looked away for a moment before returning her gaze.

"What made you think I would kill your family. If it wasn't for them we would have gotten as close as we did." Saya paused at that.

"How close were we?" Hagi looked forward and grew quiet. Saya pieced it together though. "That close huh..." He looked down at her as she fought to keep a hold on her emotions.

"You never said how you felt about me." _"Ouch... That's awkward." _Saya bit her lip to stop from revealing how she had felt earlier. They remained quiet until then, almost too soon, they arrived back at the house. "You never told me. Why did you think I would attack your family?"

"Well, Solomon told me that and he sounded like he was telling the truth."

"If that were true then why would I save your life?"

"Guilt? I don't know, I'm not a mind reader." Hagi bent down and Saya moved forward so that they could kiss again.

"I love you Saya." Hagi turned and walked away after saying that and disappeared soon after. Saya stood watching until he was gone and then turned to open the door... It was locked. _"__**OH CRAP**__!" _She would leave the keys in the house.

Solomon would be home any minute. Saya cursed as she rushed around from window to window. They were of course locked due to Solomon's paranoia. Then Saya saw the kitchen window open. It was only open a bit, but it was wide enough that she could pull it open more and slip through. Saya rejoiced as the window opened more and she slipped through. She had just got down from the counter when the door slammed.

"SAYA. I have your drink." Solomon was home. Saya hurried and threw her coat into the closet as Solomon turned the corner and saw her. "Why did you have your coat."

"I was just putting it away. Not like I'll be using it." Solomon seemed to by that because he gave her the drink and went to the den. Saya sat at the kitchen table and thought about the whole past two days. Who was lying to her. Solomon had been caring for her for a while, but what Hagi had said still revolved around her head. _"What am I suppose to do now?"_

-----------------------------------------------------)()(---------------------------------------------------------

_**CSOH: (Smiling) So this is getting interesting.**_

_**Solomon: (Frowning) WHAT! This is getting terrible! **_

_**CSOH: Relax you haven't read the next chapter yet.**_

_**Solomon: KEEP WRITING THEN!**_

_**CSOH: (sighs) Well, I've needed some breakfast the whole time I wrote this. (Stands up and heads toward the door) You're just going to have to wait with everyone else. (Leaves)**_

_**Solomon: (at CSOH's laptop) Or I can write the next chapter.**_

_A/N: Solomon will not be writing the next chapter. Even if he wants to... (looks at Solomon) Well... He can supply suggestions... _


	5. War Games and Love Games

_**Csoh: I'M SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! I HAVE THESE STUPID PAPERS THAT I HAD TO GET DONE AND THEY TOOK FFFFOOOORRRRREEEEEVVVEEEERRRRRRRRR!!!**_

_**Solomon: (walks over)... And we had to see the new Harry Potter movie.**_

_**Csoh: (typing hurriedly) Yeah and that and-**_

_**Hagi: (apparently had been sitting behind Csoh) And there was that huge instrument and CD sale.**_

_**Solomon: And those vinyl records that she wanted.**_

_**Hagi: Right!**_

_**Csoh: (With pounding headache and now soaking wet due to window being open and pouring rain) OKAY WE GET IT! **_

_**_________________________)()()(_______________________________**_

_**Chapter 5: War games and Love Games**_

Solomon walked into the den and sat down. Saya was rustling around in the kitchen before eventually she ended up on the couch drinking her coffee.

She was doing really well for someone who had just found out that she had her entire family killed by a lunatic who was now in the area trying to get to her. She was staring at the television waiting for the new House episode to come back on.

Solomon leaned back and stared at the ceiling. How was he suppose to get her away from Toronto without Hagi following. _"I could always just keep trying to kill him."_ He shut his eyes at the idea. _"Of course Saya might be just a little surprised that her guardian has wings and claws. C'mon- think man think!" _

Saya looked up at her roommate. He was upset she could tell. His brow was ceased and he had his eyes shut- well he could have been disgusted by the surgery occurring on the television...

"Saya..." Solomon looked down at her and smiled slightly. "What would you say if I asked you if you wanted to live somewhere else?"

Saya looked at him. Was he serious?! "_He has some nerve! Tell him that you love it here- OH and that you would live in the ice hotel in Quebec if you could... But that you like here perfect."_

"I... I don't know... Everything is just happening faster than I think I can cope. I think we need to calm down and if that guy you said comes around we'll just call the police."

"The police can't stop him." Solomon frowned at her answer. How come she was so set on staying in this place. It wasn't even that great. Saya returned his frown as she looked him over.

"And you can? Come on Sol! I highly doubt that the police can't stop a guy like-" Saya paused before she gave away her visits with Hagi. It was useless though.

"YOU SAW HIM!" Solomon jumped up and she fell off the couch.

"Well... he kinda saved my life... and escorted me home...twice..."

"WHAT!!!" Solomon started to pace as she looked over at him. Solomon was making a big deal over nothing. The police were _created_ to _protect_ people from _danger_. If a whole police force couldn't protect her than how was he? It's not like he's a superhero or anything.

"So when is he coming back? I'm assuming that you left and went to him when I went to get you that coffee."

"**I DON'T KNOW WHEN HE'S COMING BACK! **And if you keep this up you're going to wonder **when **_**I'm**_** coming back**." Saya jumped off the couch and ran to her room, slamming the door shut and locking it.

Solomon slumped into the couch and turned off the TV. She was stubborn. Solomon pulled her key out of his pocket. _"That didn't work. She still got to him and you didn't figure it out until just now." _Solomon sighed and threw the key at the table... it missed and fell to the floor.

Sighing yet again at the ruined evening Solomon started to bend down to get the key off the floor.

A rustle from the kitchen window resonated into the den as a dark figure flashed past the window. Hagi was here and he had seen _**everything**_!

Solomon ran towards Saya's room and pounded on the door.

"SAYA! OPEN THE DOOR! HURRY!" The door remained shut as no one answered his cries. Solomon smashed against the door, knocking it clean off its hinges. He rushed into the room and looked around franticly.

Saya was gone. Her drawers lay open and the bathroom light was left on. The window to her room was left wide open as the wind blew her curtains towards him. As if mocking his presence.

_______________________)(()()()())(_____________________

_**Csoh: So Saya's gone.**_

_**Solomon: (face in hands) I KNOW!**_

_**Csoh: HEY! You keep that attitude up and I'll leave. (leaves)**_

_**Solomon: (looks up for Csoh) NOT AGAIN!**_


	6. The Cabin in the Rain

_**Csoh: So as you might have seen I have another story going on... Diva Gets A Babysitter... Yeah, I'm working on the nest chapter and that will soon get very exciting. I'm pretty much only saying this so that you'll of course R&R it.**_

_**Solomon: (shakes head) You have Saya run off on me and you're more concerned about getting attention to your other stories?! C'mon! Hurry up and have me win her over already!**_

_**Csoh: KEEP THAT UP AND HAGI IS DEFINITELY GOING TO WIN HER OVER!**_

_**__________________________________)(:P)(__________________________________**_

_**Chapter 5: The Cabin and the Rain**_

__Saya continued to run with her suitcase in tow. It would only be seconds before Solomon found her room empty. _Maybe he'll think that I went to sleep and he won't find out till morning..." _Saya hurried into the subway and took the one for the outskirts of town. At any rate Solomon would find out and he would search through the whole town.

The compartment on the subway train was almost empty. A few drunks were waddling in their seats as a couple necked in the next seat over. The subway always had the most unusual people at midnight. It was weird how that worked...

With each stop the passengers moved off and onto the compartment until finally they reached the last stop. Saya had never been to this stop before. She looked around at the stark white platform as the other people moved toward the exit... Well most of them. There was one guy who seemed more concerned in yelling.

"THEY'RE REAL I TELL YA! THEY LOOK LIKE HUGE BATS AND THEY GOT HORSE LIKE HEADS AND THERE ROAR'LL MAKE ANY MORTAL DEAF AT THE SOUND!" Passengers started to shake their heads and after several seconds security came and moved him to somewhere else.

Saya still had that man's yelling in her head when she exited the station and started down the road towards Oshawa. It was going to be a long walk, but it was nothing compared to the confusion of staying with Solomon. It almost felt wrong not to at least try and find Hagi again.

Thunder sounded in the distance as Saya continued. Dark clouds covered the moon and the stars from view. Saya tried to hurry to a shelter until she could at least wait out the storm. What was once a clear pleasant evening started to turn into a drizzly night as she started to run. At one point she even stop paying attention to the road. Thunder became louder as the rain poured all around her.

Still there was no end in sight. There was no house nor barn nor anything to protect her from the rain. Lightning stuck in the distance and Saya started to worry. It was still pouring when Saya noticed her hair starting to stand on end. She stopped and tried to pat it down.

**CRACK!**

Saya felt herself fall into a puddle. Her bag close behind. Just where she had been standing, a rather large hole was smoldering. She looked around for what had made her fall. Right next to her, completely covered in mud was Hagi. He looked completely soaked. Saya felt compelled when she saw that he had mud splatted on his cheek...

Hagi looked up as Saya wiped some mud of the side of his cheek. He hadn't wanted to bother her. He had kept a good distance back when she had started to speed up. He had made sure to stay back, but soon she had started to run. It would have bothered him as much if she hadn't been running towards the storm.

Saya had suddenly stopped running and was trying to flatten her hair. It started to stand on end. Hagi had barely made it before the lightning had struck down. In the process throwing him and Saya into a large ditch that was filling with water.

Now Saya's maroon eyes were brimmed with tears, she still didn't move her hand away from his cheek. Hagi reached up and pulled her hand off his cheek. Saya all but fell against his chest, crying terribly. Hagi pulled her into his arms and picked up her bag. It was one thing to be in th rain, but they needed to get to a dry place to wait for the storm to pass.

He ran with Saya still in tears in his arms. Passed several ponds and creeks that were overflowing with water. Passed trees that rustled in the wind. Passed the wildlife that inhabited the area. Finally Hagi found the cabin that he was staying at. He opened the door with ease as carried his queen in from the fury of the storm.

The fire was dying as he went about trying to rekindle it. He had pulled a blanket around the soaking wet queen. Her tears soon slowing as she warmed up. The cabin was filling with warmth when he pulled her into his arms. His clothes were dripping, but Saya needed the support. She rested her head against her shoulder. She was shivering.

"Saya do you want to change into something dry? You'll catch a cold wearing those clothes right now." Her maroon eyes looked up at him.

"That could go the same for you Hagi." She was trying to cover up her distress.

"Very well then. I'll go into the bedroom to change and you can use the bathroom." He pulled away from her and she hesitated before nodding and heading to the bathroom with her bag.

Hagi resisted the urge to follow and headed instead to the bedroom. His cello case was propped against the wall with some extra clothes in a bag tied to it.

-

_"Saya would want you to have extra clothes Hagi." Lulu ran through the store until she had at least half the store in her arms. Kai laughed and pushed him into one of the fitting rooms. His new girlfriend Mao waiting for him to change into the clothes she had picked out for him. He wasn't sure why it was so important for him to have different clothes. His couple outfits were doing their job just fine. The small schiff girl threw the clothes into the fitting room and shut the door behind him. _

_After several minutes of trying on all the clothes, the two girls had decided he needed most of them and had gotten him a bag for him to carry them in. Kai had been tossed aside after his throwing a black negligee at Mao. _

_"It'll look good on you-" Mao looked ready to punch him as her face turned beat red._

_"WE'RE NOT SHOPPING FOR THAT! Especially not with Lulu." The little purple-haired schiff had been completely confused by why she had been embarrassed. _

_-_

Hagi's thought were ended as he heard Saya return to the other room. He quickly changed and went back in to find Saya staring into the fireplace.

Her face was slightly flushed by the warmth of the fire. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail keeping most of it out of her eyes. She had her arms around her legs. She didn't look up as he sat sown next to her. He pulled the stray hair behind her ear and Saya leaned into his arms. He pulled the blanket over her and they watched the fire burn.

Saya looked up at Hagi. He had decided that they should change into dry clothes and Saya had gone into the bathroom to change. She had moved slow and finally had finished after deciding her hair was beyond fixing while it was wet. She threw it into a quick ponytail and had sat down next to the fireplace.

The cabin was small and the living room was attached to the kitchen with a small table of to the side. The bathroom was next to another doorway that from what Hagi had said was the bedroom. In between the two doors was a staircase. It was completely dark up the stairs and Saya couldn't help but wonder what was up there. Maybe he had dead bodies... or jewels from some rich person's home... or maybe he was an animal breeder and he kept his animals up there... Saya started toward the stairs when she heard Hagi approaching the door. She quickly ran to the fireplace and started to stare into the flames.

The door had opened and Hagi walked over and sat down next to her. She was surprised when after a few seconds he pulled the stray hairs out of her eyes. Without thinking about it she leaned into his arms and soon found herself enclosed in his arms, covered by a blanket. As she now stared at his face, she thought about what Solomon had said. None of it seemed true. Hagi had worried about her getting ran over, he had saved her from being struck by lightning, and even had bothered to worry about her catching a cold.

Eventually Saya felt herself doze off. Hagi's arms were so warm and with every minute that passed Saya felt herself more drawn to the young man. He wasn't telling her she had to do something. He wasn't asking if he looked alright or fixing his hair every five seconds. He seemed content just having her in his arms. Soon Saya felt herself wondering what it would be like if she lived here with him in the solitude of the cabin.

Hagi watched as Saya fell asleep in his arms. She was so beautiful there. He let her stay there until the fire faded into nothing. He then carried her to the bedroom and put her under the covers. He would need to get her something to eat if she was going to stay here. He walked up the stairs and grabbed some stationary and a pen and scribbled down a note for her. It wouldn't take more than a few minutes, but if she woke up alone without a note. She might be worried. He set the note on the nightstand next to her and quickly headed toward Oshawa to get some supplies.

______________________________________)()(__________________________________

_**Csoh: Yeah! Hagi and Saya are going to have some major one on one time here. Alone. In a cabin. In a secluded area.**_

_**Solomon: (yelling) WHY!!!**_

_**Csoh: (sighs)...**_

_**Dear Readers: Reviews are very nice to have since the more reviews I get, the more I tend to write for that story. Although I feel the need to warn you, if you flame me an even higher force will flame you!!! Well... not if you haven't written a story... Muah ha ha! R&R. -ChevalierSOH**_


	7. Hagi's Writings

_**Csoh: Hmm. Maybe...Okay... I got this now!**_

_**_____________________________)()(-)()(____________________________**_

_**Chapter 7: Hagi's Writings**_

Saya awakened when the front door closed. She found herself under a black comforter with red sheets. She looked around at the room. The walls were wooden and there was a nightstand with something propped against it. She was still that cabin Hagi had brought her to.

She rolled onto her side and tried to go back to sleep. It was no use. She got out of the bed and saw an envelope on the nightstand. She frowned and opened it up and read:

_Saya,_

_I'm going over to town to get some food. Just relax and make yourself at home until I return. I won't be long._

_Truly Yours,_

_Hagi_

She smiled at his thoughtfulness and then got an idea. If he was out of the house...

She ran out of the bedroom and headed up the stairs. The top of the stairs had a hallway. There was three doors, two of which were closed. Saya headed to the open door first. The room was mostly barren. A few spiderwebs took refuge in two of the ceiling corners. A twin bed covered in dust took made up the rest of the room. It was obvious that he had never actually spent time in the room.

Saya exited and tried the next room. It was another bedroom. This one had sheets covering the furniture. Saya pulled the sheets of one by one. There was a vanity, nightstand, small table, and a desk. Saya searched through the desk, hoping to find information or something that would tell her about the previous occupants of the home. Her search however turned up empty and she returned the sheets back to their original resting place. Their owners memories as quiet as the sheets themselves.

Saya almost didn't feel like searching through the last room. It seemed like a lost cause. She started toward the stairs when she noticed an envelope sticking out of the bottom corner of the door. It must have gotten stuck as Hagi or someone had hurried out of that room. Saya went over to the door and tried to pull it out from underneath the door. The envelope wouldn't budge. She turned the knob to the door and the door opened with a loud creak despite her efforts to slowly open it quietly.

Saya found the room was an office. Papers littered the floor and there was a lamp that was still on. She went to the desk only to find that there were many more letters and papers all over the top. She opened the one she had found in the door.

_Hagi,_

_You need to bring her home. Solomon won't allow us to know where she is for long without trying to pull her out of our sight. Joel thinks we should have them both come in, but I wouldn't let that bastard anywhere near her after what he's done. Doesn't Joel remember that Solomon worked with Diva against Saya. I know you'll agree with me on this that Saya should be home here in Japan and not anywhere near Solomon._

_Kai_

Saya read the letter through twice. Solomon worked with someone named Diva? Who was Kai and how did he know who she was? Saya set the letter aside and found another near by.

_Kai,_

_I am sure that Joel has his own reasons for wanting them both at Red Shield headquarters. However you are right when you say that Saya is not safe in any way with Solomon. I am keeping an eye on her and I have been told Lewis is coming to the area with Lulu. Saya, when I spoke to her today was completely unaware of who I was. She was willing to trust me and I believe that we can get her to remember if we stay close. She is doing fine here in Canada and she is still the same as you remember. _

_Hagi_

Saya recognized Hagi's eloquent handwriting immediately even before she had read his name at the bottom of the letter. This note was recent. Since she had only met him in the past few days. She still had no idea who Kai was though and this Lulu and Lewis were also a blank. She closed her eyes trying to remember something...anything. It seemed like it was there. The names were familiar, but nothing was solid. Saya leaned back and thought about the letters.

Obviously whoever Kai was lived with her a one point in time. Along with Hagi by the sound of it. This group the Red Shield, they sounded familiar too. Maybe she was a part of their business or maybe it was a band. Although if that was the case maybe Kai worked with her. Saya shook her head at the thoughts. It was too confusing. She looked at the other papers. They were maps of the area, the deed to the cabin, and lots of sheet music. She looked at all the sheet music, they were all for the cello. She looked around the room and then remembered that there was something that had been propped against the nightstand in the bedroom.

She rushed down the stairs and opened the old fashioned cello case. Inside was a beautifully kept cello resting with not one speck of dust on it. Hagi was obviously attached to it dearly. She took the instrument up the stairs and walked into the office with the wooden masterpiece. She sat in the chair she had abandoned seconds ago and drew the bow against the strings. The sound was beautiful and Saya started to play around with the instrument. She was starting to get a song out of it when one of the strings broke.

Saya stopped immediately. She frantically searched the room and afterwards the cello case for an extra string. She didn't find one and she went to search the upstairs office again. She looked and looked throughout the room. She didn't find a single string.

Heartbroken she descended the stairs and returned to the bedroom. She lay next to the cello case on the floor, the now one string short cello resting in the case. Saya lay on the floor staring at the ceiling for a long time. She thought about Solomon and about Hagi. She thought about what had been happening to her since she had met Hagi. And also about how Solomon had behaved before she had met Hagi. Hagi didn't seem like a bad person and Solomon... Solomon was not a bad person as far as she had known him.

She rolled over to get up when she noticed a journal. It was old by the look of it and the ends and corners were beat up terribly. She sat on the comforter and opened the poor book up to the first page.

_Saya,_

_I have never been able to tell you about any of my feelings for you. I awaited every long sleep longing to tell you how I felt. However, this seems to be the only way I can tell you. This whole journal is only my thoughts for you and you alone. _

_Truly Yours,_

_Hagi_

Saya felt her tears coming. He had written his feelings down for her. She quickly turned the page to find more of his handwriting. The writing was slightly faded as if written a long time ago.

_I had feelings for you even when we lived together at the Zoo. You didn't like me in the beginning of our relationship. You tried to order me around for days until I told you how I had come to be at the mansion. From the moment you silenced my tears I felt feelings for you. _

_As I grew up, you always were there. You were there when Amshel was harsh on me for slacking and you were there when I eventually grew taller than you. You only grew more beautiful to me with each day that passed. Even when you were angry or upset about something, you never stopped being stunning to me. _

_With each lesson for the cello with you, I felt drawn to you. I felt heartbroken with every note that did not come on time for you. I practiced when you were in your lessons or when you were traveling with Joel. I wanted to play perfect for you Saya. _

_Although you often say that there is nothing left to remember about the past, I disagree. I will probably never tell you that I don't agree with you, but I remember every moment I spent with you at the Zoo before Diva was a part of our lives. I remember when you would go into the gardens to pick __flowers for Joel. Even when we first kiss under the stars out after the mansion had gone to sleep. You were the most important person in my life. And even when we are fighting here in Germany or even soon in Russia. I will always remember because you are still and will always be the most important person to me. _

Saya felt her tears rolling down her face as she finished the page. She looked at the cello next to the bed. She still didn't remember, but there was no way in a thousand years that someone like Hagi would ever hurt her intentionally. She replaced the journal to its home under the bed and cried for a while longer. The words of the journal replaying in her head, making her cry harder. Every word was just as beautiful as their writer.

The front door opened as Hagi returned to the cabin. He was carrying a large amount of bags and as she walked into the room, he looked at her and set the bags quickly onto the counter.

"Is something wrong Saya?" He started to wipe away her tears. She leaned against him and her tears started to fall even faster. He kept trying to wipe them away for minutes before he gave up and pulled her into his arms and held her. She cried and cried for what seemed like hours. The whole time Hagi didn't speak. He merely let her cry until the tears refused to come anymore. He wiped the last of her tears away and she gazed into his concerned face.

"What's the matter Saya." He kept his arms around her and his steel-gray eyes never left hers.

"...I...one of the strings on your cello broke when I was playing it." He smiled at her.

"I have more strings in its case. I'll fix it later." He hugged her and went to unpack the supplies he had gotten in town. Saya watched him put everything away. She would have told him about his journal, but she didn't want him to hide it somewhere else. She felt drawn to his journal.

The rest of the day was quiet as they spent the day fixing and playing cello... Or in Saya's case attempting to play cello. Hagi was patient with her and when they decided to call it a day, Saya found that she could play a couple simple songs on it. Hagi made her dinner and then she decided to go to bed. Hagi went to play cello by the fire and Saya shut the door halfway.

As soon as she was back in the bedroom, she quickly crawled onto the bed and got out the journal. She opened it to the third page and continued from where she had left off.

_Do you remember when we were at Joel's dinner party. You were dressed up for the whole thing in a brand new dress you had begged Joel to get you. Eventually you were asked to dance by one of Amshel's close friends. I had been as jealous as only an adolescent could be. I watched as he took you through waltz after waltz until Joel had called him away from you. I wanted to hug Joel for his intrusion. _

_I had spent the rest of the night in trouble because as I had watched you I had forgotten to do my role filling wineglasses for the guests. I hadn't cared though. By the end of the night as the others had left, I had watched you return into the mansion and accompany Joel as you did every night. I longed to tell you my feelings then and there, but I knew that I could never give you what the others that night had to offer you._

_What you told me the next morning when you took me with you to pick flowers had made me relax. You had told me about how all the people you had met had problems like a large nose or was upset when you stepped on their foot. I rejoiced inside at your comments. You had looked so beautiful that morning. Even when you had tripped and fell onto me. Your face had turned a gorgeous shade of red._

Saya returned the book as Hagi's song came to a close. She lay back and drifted to sleep as Hagi walked into the room.

Hagi looked at Saya as she slept. He had been concerned when he had come home to her in tears. All over his cello having a string break. He lay his cello into its case and turned to get his journal out from under the bed. He started to open it when he noticed the first couple pages had tear stains on it. He looked at Saya. Had she really read it? Was that why she had been crying?

He shut the bedroom door to give Saya some peace and walked up to his office and opened up the journal to a new page. He picked up his pen and started to write.

_After searching with red shield for a year I finally found you in Toronto, Canada. I saved you from a car that was going to run into you. I made sure that you were alright and we went to a cafe. I watched as you ordered a drink. Your face was flushed with color. I had wanted to hold you close and repeat every word I had said to you that day at the Met. Instead I had waited until you had come over and we talked for a while before I walked you back to Solomon's home. _

_When we got there I had to force myself not to carry you away from him. Not to hold you in my arms and tell you everything. You would have probably turned me away if I had. I had let you return to his home. Leaving behind only a kiss that I had attempted to push my very soul into for you. If only Solomon would not have stolen you from your sleep. As I watched you sleep moments ago in my room, I couldn't help but remember all the times we had together over the decades. Through thick and thin, through the war against the chiropterans and the fight against your long sleep, I had waited for a time where we would not have to fight again. _

_I told you that I had been jealous when others got to be with you. Joel's guests. George's family. The Red Shield. I allowed my feelings to keep me from being around them because I felt they were stealing you away from me, I hadn't gotten to know the Red Shield members or George, Kai, or Riku until it was either too late or you were almost in your long sleep. As for Joel's guests... I still agree with your comments against them. _

_Truthfully, I am still trying to gather the courage to talk with you about your past. You are still the same as I remember and as I find myself trying to find the words to tell you how I feel, you are still at an arms length away from me. I had to fight myself not to go after Solomon. He stole you away before I could tell you in more detail how I feel about you. For now all that you could remember of my attraction to you is that I love you. It seems so small compared to my real feelings, I truly deeply and will always love you Saya._

He set the pen aside and looked over his writing. It was still not enough compared to how he felt. He shook his head and went to return the journal to its home underneath the bed. He sat with his back to the wall, watching his queen dream. She had the sheets in a mess at her feet, her legs a striking contrast to the dark red sheets and black duvet. She rolled over and said his name in her sleep as her chevalier sat nearby only imagining what his queen could be dreaming.

_------)()(------_

_**Csoh: So R&R if you want the next chapter out sooner. I have it written up, but I'm going to be busy and I don't know whether to just upload it onto here or wait. I'm leaving the option for my hopefully delighted readers. Oh and if you have the music available, you should listen to any piano classics like Debussy or Chopin while you read this. Trust me it gets awesome!**_

_**Solomon: (looking upset) When am I going to be returning?!**_

_**Csoh: Um... Later, I guess. In the next couple chapters... STOP PRESSURING ME!**_


	8. Chiropterans!

_**Csoh: If you haven't already checked it out. I would highly recommend my Shape of My Heart Blood+ fan fic. It had some fluff and angst. All in all, it's cute. **_

_**Also, I'm enjoying the reviews I get so YAY!!!^_^**_

_**_______________________________)()(________________________________________**_

_** Chapter 8: Chiropterans?!**_

__Saya awakened to more rain pouring against the house. It seemed like it would never stop. She sat up and glanced out the window. It had been a solid twenty four hours since she had left Solomon. She turned and found Hagi with his eyes closed leaning against the wall. He was gorgeous. His loose hair was covering part of his face somewhat. She rose from the bed and seated herself beside him.

"Good morning Saya." Saya jumped as his eyes opened and he greeted her.

"Morning. Um... You could have slept beside me. You don't have to sleep on the floor." Hagi smirked at her for a minute.

"I was just shutting my eyes for a minute." Saya opened her mouth to argue, but her stomach took hold of the moment to growl loudly thus ending the conversation. Hagi stood up and helped her to her feet. "Let's get some breakfast for you."

"Yeah. I bet you're starving." Hagi didn't answer and Saya sat down into one of the chairs at the small table. Hagi made her a quick breakfast and she started to eat when she noticed that he wasn't eating...again.

"Hagi. Aren't you hungry?" Hagi turned his gaze away from the window and looked at her.

"No. I ate before you awakened." Saya grabbed some eggs with her fork and thrust it into his mouth.

"Somehow I highly doubt that you keep eating alone while I eat all this in front of you." He swallowed the eggs and Saya went to grab another plate for him.

"Saya I'm not hungry." She set the plate of food in front of him.

"You're anorexic aren't you." He sighed and started to eat. She watched the rain pound against the windows as they ate. It was going to be a drizzly day again. The rest of the world seemed so distant at the cabin. It was a whole different lifestyle than the one she had had with Solomon.

"Saya." She looked over at Hagi. "What would you like to do today?" Saya thought about it for a minute.

"Um... Maybe play cello again for a while." He smiled at her before getting up and heading towards the bedroom. Just as he reached the doorway to the bedroom, someone knocked loudly against the door.

Hagi turned and hesitated for a minute before going over to the main door and opening it. Outside was three people, one was a little purple haired girl about ten years old maybe. She was ecstatic as she rushed into the room and hugged Hagi. The other two were both adults. One was a large black man who hurried after the girl to get out of the rain. The other was a blond man who seemed very... museful. He walked in and closed the door. He wasn't worried about his coat or the rain like the other two were. He seemed to be trying to figure something out in his head.

The young girl noticed her and grew even more excited as she rushed over and hugged her. Saya looked over at Hagi. She was confused deeply by the girl's actions.

"OH SAYA! Everyone was worried when you disappeared and then we heard from Hagi that you were here and we came as fast as we could-"

"Lulu. She doesn't remember anything from before she awoke with Solomon." The girl, Lulu frowned at Hagi as he explained. She seemed hurt by the fact that Saya couldn't remember a thing. The men sat down on the couch and Saya sat beside Hagi. He was the only one she really knew and she really wasn't sure about the other three.

"Saya." Saya looked up at Hagi. "Relax. Why don't you get the cello ready while I speak with these three about something for a few minutes." She nodded and quickly left the room. She closed the door before any of the others could follow and went to read more of Hagi's journal. She had just gotten it out when the door started to open. She tossed the book into her open suitcase just in the nick of time. Lulu walked in and shut the door.

"So you can't remember me at all?" She sounded so hurt by it.

"Sorry. Did I know you for a really long time?"

"Not really, but it's hard to believe you can't remember Hagi. You two have known each other for a long time." Saya decided to try and get some answers from the girl.

"So what exactly is my relationship with him?"

"He's your chevalier."

"My what?"

"Chevalier. He did admit that he loved you though. You didn't tell him that you loved him back or anything according to Kai, but-"

"Kai?"

"He's your brother." Saya made a mental note of that. The door opened before the questions could continue and Hagi walked in.

"Lulu David and Lewis are going to need you with them. They are going to head into Toronto." Lulu nodded.

"Alright. G'bye Saya, Hagi." She ran to the door where the other two were already getting their coats on and opening the door to leave. The door closed moments later and Saya found herself alone with her "chevalier" once again.

"Lulu tell you anything?"

"Yes actually. She told me that I have a brother named Kai." Hagi nodded.

"He's been worried for a while." He turned and started to get the cello.

"She also told me...she told me that you said..." Saya couldn't find the strength to say it. He was right there after all. Hagi turned and looked at her.

"She said that I said..."

"Never mind." Saya pulled out the cello and the bow and seated herself on the bed. She stared to play when Hagi paused her playing with his hand.

"Saya." He was really wondering about what she had said.

"You said that you..." Hagi pulled the cello out of her arms and sat beside her. His eyes filled with curiosity. "That you...loved me." She looked away as her face turned scarlet. Hagi didn't move for a minute. Then he pulled her into his arms.

"Saya..." A pounding at the door interrupted what he was going to say. He stood up and the pounding increased. He walked over to the door and pulled it open to the last person he expected.

Solomon stood outside the doorway. He was soaking wet, his hair dripping as he stared angrily at Hagi.

"How dare you..." He tried to punch Hagi. Hagi dodged and pushed Solomon off the porch in front of the house into the rain. He followed after to continue the fight outside as Saya threw the bow aside and followed after.

The thunder outside lit the sky overhead as the two fought. She rushed to get her shoes on and follow after the two. They were moving away from her quickly. Each of them fighting the other the whole way. Solomon pulled out a large knife and Hagi was fighting with...

She didn't know what it was. It seemed like the arm of a movie monster, except it was attached to his arm. And then... Solomon thrust the knife at him. Sending his hand flying off his arm. Saya froze as Hagi went after his hand. Solomon following after. Hagi turned on him after getting his arm ready to continue when a scream was heard. Both of the fighters looked over as Saya realized that it was her that had screamed. She was shaking hard. Solomon pushed Hagi over and rushed to her side.

"I need to get you out of here fast!" She nodded and grabbed her suitcase before returning to Solomon and they both ran away from the nightmare. She glanced back and saw Hagi watching her run. He was drenched by the rain and covered in blood.

Solomon's car was nearby as they jumped in and he drove away quickly before Hagi could catch up. Saya leaned back in her seat as the car flew down the road. The car was shaking hard as they drove...

"Saya. It's okay, you can relax. I've got you now. I won't let him get you." Saya realized she was still shaking from the sight of Hagi's real arm.

"What was he?!" Her voice cracked as she spoke loudly.

"He's a chiropteran. They live on blood. I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner Saya. I looked everywhere for you." He pulled her against him as he drove into the city and parked in the garage of the condos. They walked back into the apartment and Saya took her things back to her room. Solomon spent the remainder of the day boarding up her window and she lay on her bed.

It was around ten when she managed to persuade Solomon to leave her alone for the night. She didn't know why, but she felt uncomfortable with Solomon around her. He had held her close the whole way home and when they had parked she felt she should be disgusted with herself.

She opened her suitcase to unpack when she saw Hagi's journal. It was still in her bag. She lay on her bed and flipped it open to a random page. She needed to get this whole thing figured out and this seemed like the only thing that didn't seem to be hiding things from her

_I didn't know what to do, you had to understand that I was tired of waiting to see you. Each sleep you had pulled me closer and closer to the brink of insanity. I should have said no. I should have told red shield that you should never be awakened before you were ready to be awakened, but I missed you so terribly. _

_When they took my blood and awakened you, I was pushed out of the room. I didn't know what was going to happened otherwise I would have stayed close. You grew into a rage and ran out of the tent. You attacked everything and everyone that came into contact with you. I ran after you only to find you starting to kill one of Diva's chevalier. It ran off as you headed towards a village. I ran to stop you only to have you cut my arm off. I asked you why. You did not reply. _

_I made what was probably the worst mistake of my life after that. I ran away from you. I ran to China of all places. I told the members of Red Shield that found me that I was not going to return. I threw this book aside and watched as it gathered dust. I tried to forget you my dear Saya. I should have known better. With each night that came I felt depression surround me. I felt guilt threaten to consume me as I saw reminders of you everywhere. I had been horrified that you were a chiropteran. I let my uncertainty get the better of me. And for that I am truly regretful. _

Saya reread the page over until she almost had the thing memorized. She was a chiropteran, but that didn't make sense. She didn't drink blood. Solomon knocked on her door and she threw the book into her nightstand. Solomon was carrying her favorite drink. It was some tomato juice...

"I thought you might be thirsty." He looked around as she drank it down quickly.

"Thank you Solomon." He pulled her into an embrace and Saya tried to keep a straight face as her insides screamed for Hagi. "Solomon!"

"Forgive me Saya." He loosened his grasp and Saya moved away from him a little. "I know you must have been scared."

"Solomon! I would like some time to myself at least for a while." He nodded and left the room.

Solomon took her cup of blood to the sink and washed the remaining blood off as Saya stayed in her room. He didn't want to admit to her that she was a chiropteran.

'She doesn't need to know about all the pain of her fighting with Diva.'

He turned off the kitchen light and lay on the couch in the den. He needed to move Saya away before that chevalier of hers got a new plan. Or the Red Shield came along and tried to recover her memory. He turned on the TV to find a cello concert playing. As he turned the station over he heard Saya crying in room. It was turning out to be one lousy night.


	9. Researching

_**Csoh: Have you ever reread something you wrote and cried? I just reread the last chapter of this while listening to Seal's Violet and I balled. Flat out sobbed for a while. My parents just shook their heads, but that was sad! Anyway, My computer got infected with a virus so I couldn't write anything until now. I have been so busy I had to reread this whole story to remember where I was going to go from here! ^_^ **_

_**__________________________________)()(_________________________________**_

_**Chapter 9: Researching**_

Saya couldn't get Solomon to stop. It seemed like he was always talking about moving away to somewhere else.

"What about if we moved to New York or Seattle?" Saya set down her coffee and looked at the guy. It would have been funny if he wasn't serious.

"No Solomon! If we leave they will just follow so we might as well stay and whatever they try we can call the police and that'll be it."

"Saya I told you-" Saya walked out of the room before the disagreement grew into a fight. Again. It had been a week since she had left the cottage and came back to Toronto, but it had felt like eternity. It seemed like the only other person she got to talk to was her neighbor, a DJ from France named Shanta. She was usually working all night and was only around for a couple of hours, but she was more entertaining than Solomon at this point.

Saya headed to the front door to visit when Solomon saw her. "You going over to Shanta's again?" Saya nodded and he grabbed his coat and followed her until the door was shut in his face.

"Sup Saya?" Shanta was eating 'breakfast' as she greeted her guest.

"Not much. Solomon is getting on my nerves again." She laughed and leaned back.

"You should just make him take you to my club. I'm telling you it would be worth it. That guy is tres bon*!" Saya tried not to hurl at the thought.

"I don't think of him like that." Shanta looked at her for a minute before smirking.

"Je vois*... So you like someone else." Saya's thoughts went back to Hagi. She felt her face turning red.

"..." Shanta laughed and started to pick up her records on the floor. She had to be the most musical person in the world. Her condo was filled with records, instruments, and sheet music. It seemed more like a music hall than a house.

"Relax Saya. I won't tell ol' Sol that you like someone else. With the way he's shadowing you though I would think he already knows." Saya thought about it clutching her bag with Hagi's journal close.

"They kind of met each other a while ago." She tried not to think about the fight. It shouldn't matter. Not as long as she found out who was telling the truth and who was lying.

"I bet that had to have been great. If there's one thing I know it's this. Never let a guy who likes you know that you like someone else unless you don't care if they fight." Saya looked at Shanta.

"Have you had two guys fight over you?" Shanta laughed.

"Nope! But it seems like a smart idea." She picked up her vinyl travel case and set it down by the door. "Why don't you come with me to work tonight. I'm sure you could use the time away from Solomon and I have these two new records that will just rock the club tonight. Lady Gaga and also Shakira's She Wolf. You'll love it, usually I stay away from today's artists and then Shakira's stuff I usually hate but She Wolf... Parfait*!" Saya shook her head at Shanta.

"I probably shouldn't. Solomon-"

"Saya." Shanta pulled a chair up and sat down on it backwards. "Look, you NEED the retreat. That guy has you locked up like some animal and that's just messed up."

"I need to look up some things on my computer-"

"Hey, I'll bring my laptop and you can sit in the lounge area and research to your hearts content. C'MON!!!" Shanta started to pout.

"Fine." Shanta pulled out her other long coat and threw it at Saya. "What's this for?"

"I'm sneaking you out. I'm going to have you get in my car first and then I'll get in the car and we'll be gone before Solomon notices that you're missing."

"Oh. Why can't I just wear my coat though."

"Because if he sees your coat than he'll know it's you and if he tries to stop me then I can yell at him." Saya wasn't sure as she started out the front door. The shadows threatened to reveal Solomon as the wind whispered through the night. Shanta's jet black car was right in front of her. Saya quickly jumped in the passenger side and looked towards her condo. Solomon wasn't looking. She held her bag close hoping that he wouldn't catch them.

After several long torturous minutes Shanta finally jumped into the car and they were speeding towards her club.

The club was the most unusual on Queen Street. While most clubs had one selection of music. Rap, R&B, Country, this club played everything (except country because the owner hated it). The place was having a live performance when Shanta and Saya walked in. Shanta ran to the DJ booth and Saya found a nice couch to sit on and she turned on the laptop.

A picture of some guy popped up on the background with a subtitle underneath

**Acheron Parthenopaeus (Mine not yours so stop ogling him)**

Shaking her head at Shanta's nonsense, Saya pulled up the Internet and started to surf. Typing in chiropteran, a load of bat awareness websites popped up. She looked up Red Shield. A boat load of shield crafting websites popped up. It seemed hopeless, she looked up as the song turned from jazz into techno.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, DJ Shanta is in the place and I'm throwin' down the best of the ages so shut up grab a partner and start warming up the dance floor. What better way to start than with She Wolf by Shakira!" Saya lay back on the couch as others rushed to find partners. The song blared with a loud bass as she started to fall asleep.

"Tired?" Saya opened her eyes to find herself face to face with a large fat black guy.

"YOU!" Saya nearly fell off the couch. The guy smiled and held out his hand.

"Lewis. We were worried when you disappeared from the place."

"Why are you here?!"

"Just looking for you. You disappeared from Solomon's place so we went looking all over."

"Why would you be looking for me?" Lewis sighed and looked over towards the door. Saya looked over only to find that the blond guy and Lulu were coming over. Saya closed the laptop and stuffed it into her bag. The two hurried over and Lulu hugged Saya tightly.

"We looked everywhere for you!" The purple-haired girl was pulled away by Lewis as the blond sat down.

"Why did you leave." It was more of a demand than a question. Saya was annoyed of everyone assuming that she was just a follower. Saya jumped up with her bag and ran into the dance floor. The three tried to follow, but the crowd was thick enough that she made it to the DJ booth without being caught.

Lewis shook his head. David had gotten a call from Shanta earlier saying that she had gotten Saya out of Solomon's place and that they were at Le Violoncelle Ancien*. They had been skeptical at first, but sure enough she had been in the club typing in a corner. David and Lulu followed after Saya while Lewis called Hagi to tell him the news. They needed to get Saya before Solomon found her.

"What's up Saya?" Shanta turned around.

"I'm going to head home before I worry Solomon too much. Where do you want me to put your laptop?" Shanta looked skeptically for a minute before pointing to her briefcase and turning to continue working. Saya set the computer on it and ran out the back door. She headed down the alley and turned onto Queens Street. She needed to hurry and get back to the... Saya shook her head. Solomon would be pissed that she had left and gotten found by the others. He would have their belongings pack before Saya could even argue. No she needed to stay out for a while and then go back later so that Solomon wouldn't suspect anything.

Saya headed to a bus and got off at Queens Park. The place was quiet. Saya sat down on a bench and opened up Hagi's journal. She had skipped meals and stopped drinking everything except water so that she could read it and not see Solomon. She was not even halfway through the book.

She had just opened the book when she felt herself falling asleep. The darkness started to consume her. She tried to fight it, but soon she fell unconscious.

Hagi followed Saya at a distance. He turned into a park and started to search when he saw her. Saya was out cold on a bench. He forced himself not to find Solomon and kill him over this. Saya shouldn't have been left out in the cold. He picked her up. She was running a fever. She clutched the object she was holding closer to herself. It was his journal. Hagi turned and placed Saya in the car. David drove them out of the city and back to the cabin. The fire in the fireplace was almost out as he placed Saya under the covers.

"Where did you find her?" David walked into the house with Lewis and Lulu close behind.

"..." Hagi waited for them to leave.

"Fine. G'night." The three headed up to the upstairs bedrooms and the chevalier reclined in a chair near to her. She was sleeping soundly. The door opened up as Shanta walked in.

"I grabbed what I could. Solomon has no idea that Saya is here. He's searching the city as we speak." She threw the suitcase at the edge of the bed and looked over at him. "I have to get back to work now otherwise my boss will kill me." She started out of the room, but stopped short. "She loves you, Hagi. That you shouldn't doubt." She left the place and the house turned quiet.

The night seemed to last forever as he waited for her to awaken. She looked even paler than usual. He pulled the journal out of her arms and opened it up. He hadn't even noticed that it had been missing. The slightly torn pages had been taped and there were tear stains on some of the other pages. Saya started to stir as he set the book on the nightstand. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Hagi?" She was still tired as she tried to sit up.

"Saya, you need to get some rest." She shouldn't be moving while she was so ill. She tried to get off the bed and stand, but she started to fall over. Hagi caught her and held her close. She grabbed his middle and held tight.

"I'm sorry..." He tried to pull her arms away as he set her down, she held fast. Her amber eyes looked up at him. They were shimmering with tears as she stared back. "Will you stay here with me for a while?" He kicked off his shoes and pulled the comforter over them both as Saya snuggled up next to him. Hagi wrapped his arms around her and she started to fall asleep again.

Hagi watched over her the whole night. She slept soundly with her head on his chest. As the morning came Lewis, David, and Lulu got up. They went about getting food and calling headquarters. David walked in while hanging up the phone.

"Hagi?" He looked amused as he saw where Hagi was. "Right. I'm leaving to go meet up with Julia. Joel wants to pull Saya out now while we have her so that Solomon can't get to her again."

"She running a fever." She needed to stay put until she was feeling better.

"That may be however if Solomon gets her again I doubt even Shanta can get her away again." Hagi reluctantly nodded and started to get up. David left first to get the tickets as Lewis and Hagi cleared up the house. Hagi carried Saya to the van and they headed to the airport. Saya was still sound asleep as they boarded and the plane took off. Hagi kept her in his arms the whole flight over.

______________________________________)()()()(__________________________

_**Csoh: YES! Alright so there was some French in there and you might have seen it so here is some translating so that you can have a few laughs at the irony and understand Shanta.**_

_**Shanta is a French name derived from the French word chanter which means "to sing".**_

_**Tres bon means "very good"**_

_**Je vois means "I see"**_

_**Parfait means "perfect" (if you got it... PARFAIT!!!)**_

_**Le Violoncelle Ancien means "The Ancient Cello" (it's not a real club, but I wanted it so muah ha ha!)**_

_**Queens Street and Queens Park are both very real and are in Toronto.**_


	10. Attraction

_**Csoh: So the last chapter was good. Shanta works with red shield? Yes/No? Didn't get any arguments against the chapter so YAY!!! I hope you like this chapter... **_

_**_________________________________)()()()()()(-)-(-)()()()()()(________________________**_

_**Chapter 10: Attraction**_

Saya woke up and looked around. Her drowsiness was quickly wiped away as she realized she was in what looked like a hospital room. The room was quiet except for the beeping of the heart monitor on the wall. Saya jumped off the bed and headed towards the door when a blond woman came in.

"SAYA! You need to get back in bed." She herded the young girl back under the covers and checked the monitor. Saya watched as she started to write onto a clipboard for several minutes.

"...Excuse me," the woman looked down, "where am I exactly."

"You're at Red Shield headquarters Saya." Saya looked around the room. Red Shield was a hospital... Okay... That was certainly unexpected.

"So miss, how did I get here anyway." The woman place the clipboard down and sat in the only chair in the room.

"My name is Julia. As for your question I just got here a little while ago so you would have to ask David or Hagi." Saya's insides went numb.

"How long do I have to stay here?" Julia smiled.

"We were just keeping you in here while you were asleep, if you want you can leave in a little while." Saya looked confused at that.

"Then why did you have me-" Julia laughed.

"I just didn't want the IV attached to your arm to get tangled. You obviously haven't had any blood for a while." The girl frowned.

"I don't drink blood." Julia looked at her seriously. The door was still open as the blond guy from the club walked in.

"Solomon didn't tell you that you needed blood." Julia got up.

"Morning David. Saya just woke up and everything seems to be fine." David nodded and Julia pulled the IV out of Saya's arm before leaving the room. David watched her leave before sitting down.

They both remained quiet. He stared at her as she stared straight back. The tension got stronger until finally shouting came from the hallway.

"Damn Kai." David got up and closed the door. Locking it so that the shouts were no longer heard.

"Who was that yelling?" David returned to his former seat and looked at her.

"How much do you remember." He didn't ever ask did he. Saya thought about it for a minute.

"I remember waking up in Toronto and living with Solomon." David shook his head.

"Before that!" Saya thought harder. Everything before that seemed like a blur. She couldn't remember any names or faces, although...

"I remember seeing Hagi before." David ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He seemed disappointed by that. Pounding started up on the door and David started to get up to leave. "Wait." He turned. "Do you know about my past?"

"It won't do you any good to hear about it if you can't remember." He opened the door where a red haired guy was pounding.

"HOW DARE YOU! Saya comes back and I'm the last to hear about it?!" The guy looked over at her and tried to run past David.

"KAI! Do be a fool. She can't remember you or Riku and George." Saya frowned at the names. Who in the world- Kai pushed David away.

"I help her remember then!" David rolled his eyes before leaving and Kai rushed over to her bedside. "Saya."

"Um...Hi?" The whole thing was turning very confusing.

"So you can't remember me?" Saya thought for a minute before nodding.

"Sorry. I haven't a clue who you are." Kai looked hurt. She felt terrible for not remembering.

"It's fine Saya. Don't worry I'll help you remember!" Saya didn't like the way he said that. He seemed a bit... too nice.

"Alright... Hey, do you know where Hagi is?" Kai looked like she'd just smacked him in the face. It was obvious that he didn't care for Hagi much. He was quiet for a minute as he thought about something.

"Hagi?... I think he was getting a room for you when I last saw him." Saya got up and started to leave the room. She needed familiarity and no offense to Kai, but as far as Saya was concerned he was a stranger. Kai shouted for her to stop, but Saya kept running until she reached a stairwell.

Up or down?

Since there were people heading down from the upper floors she ran down the stairs. She rushed into the hallway off the stairs. She was panting as she tried to decide where to go. Well, since this is a hospital there should be a clearly shown sign showing where the exit was. Saya looked around the hall.

Nothing.

She hurried down the hallway and jumped into an open doorway as a couple of people headed into the hallway. Saya started to back up as the voices came closer. She looked around quickly until she saw a closet that she could hide in. She opened the closet and jumped in, closing the door behind her.

The voices entered the room. Saya stayed as quiet as possible as they spoke.

"How do you lose someone whose been asleep for a week." Saya recognized the voice as David's. Kai voice retorted.

"SHE RAN OUT OFF THE ROOM BEFORE I COULD STOP HER!" They were talking about her.

"Damn. She's not in here."

"Maybe if someone would have told her about her past she wouldn't have gone running."

"She has been with Solomon for months. We don't know what he might have told her. She seemed to trust him as much as Hagi."

"She shouldn't have been unprotected."

"I'm not going to have this debate with you Kai! Not again. Now do we know where Hagi is."

"Julia said he was on this floor."

"We need to tell him that she's gone missing again."

"WE DON'T NEED HIS HELP!" Kai definitely had a problem with the guy. The voices headed out of the room and Saya waited several minutes before she opened the door and crawled out. She turned and quietly started to shut the door when a hand appeared above her and shut it fast.

"Saya, why aren't you resting." Saya felt relief wash over her as she saw Hagi behind her.

"Hagi!" Saya hugged the surprised man. He returned the embrace.

"Why were you hiding in there?" Saya looked up into his stormy blue eyes.

"...I... All these people came in that seemed to know me and then this guy named Kai came in and I..." Saya didn't know how to explain. Hagi nodded and picked her up. He carried her up two flights and into a bedroom. Saya was confused. Was the Red Shield a hospital, hotel, what. "Hagi?"

"Yes."

"Where are we?"

"Red Shield headquarters. It's a ship off the coast of France." Saya raised an eyebrow at that.

"How did I get to France?" Hagi looked uncomfortable by that.

"We brought you." Okay... So they just cruised her across the ocean while she slept. Hagi pulled a blanket off the foot of the bed and wrapped it around her. She kept a hold on his jacket and he didn't argue.

"Hagi?" He looked down. "How did you find me." Again there was some wariness before he answered.

"Your friend told us where you were." Saya thought back to Shanta.

"Shanta works for you guys?" Hagi shook his head.

"She's Joel's sister." Saya looked puzzled at Hagi.

"Sister? But didn't Joel die-"

"The original Joel died. The Joel Shanta is sister to is descended from the original."

"Oh... So she's not a DJ?" Hagi shook his head.

"She moved away to Toronto to get away from Red Shield. We asked for her help when we found that she lived near you. We figured with her last name being different from Joel's that Solomon wouldn't suspect anything." Saya looked intently at him.

"Why do you guys need me so badly?" He looked away towards the window. Saya followed his gaze and saw the shore of the ocean out the window. They lay on the bed in silence watching the waves. Saya felt more comfortable with Hagi than with any of the others from earlier.

Hagi held her close as he thought of how to answer her. Why couldn't she have remembered everything so he would have to tell her? He looked down at her. She was watching the Mediterranean Sea hit the beach, the sun was setting. She had run to one of the storage rooms to hide and he had followed the sound of her heart beating wildly when he had heard that she had run from her brother. He didn't know why she had run, but she seemed relaxed being around him. He rested his shin on her head. She pulled his chiropteran arm into her arms and started to pull up the sleeve. She pulled the bandages away and traced the claws and arm as she frowned.

"Hagi?"

"Yes, Saya?" She hugged the arm. That was a first...

"Did I cause your arm to become like this." She met his gaze.

"It wasn't your fault." She shook her head.

"Did I _CAUSE_ you to have your arm like this." Hagi didn't want to tell her the truth, but he wasn't going to lie to her.

"Yes..." She looked back at his arm and hugged it closer. He didn't know why, but he didn't want her to let go.

Unfortunately the door burst open and Saya rushed to hide in his jacket as Kai ran into the room.

"HAGI! YOU FOUND HER!" He looked at the two of them. Hagi's arm still in Saya's arms as she hid herself against his chest. Hagi's arm was right on her- "HAGI GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Kai rushed over to pull her away. Hagi tried to pull his arm away but Saya held it close and turned to face their unwanted visitor.

"GO AWAY!" Kai froze as Saya shouted at him.

"Saya... I'm your brother-" Saya leaned against Hagi as he sighed.

"Kai, why don't you give Saya some time to get used to the ship and everyone before we start trying to get her to remember." Hagi felt Kai's ice cold glare before he left the room. Saya leaned back against him.

"Thank you." Hagi merely nodded, his hand was still in the same area and Hagi again tried to move it. Saya looked up at him and smiled. "Um... So I found a journal of yours under the bed you had and I kind of read... a bit of it." She looked up at him.

"I saw that you had it." She waited for him to say more. Hagi didn't know what to say. Finally she started to trace randomly on his arm again.

"Hagi? I don't know what's going to happen to me." She sounded scared.

"Relax, I won't let anything happen to you." She looked up at him, tears rimmed her amber eyes. He wiped the tears away as he smiled faintly for her.

"Promise?"

"I promise. Why don't you get some more rest." She nodded and they both lay back until they were laying on the sheets. She rested her head on his chest and looked at him again.

"Hagi?"

"Yes, Saya."

"I don't think I like Kai very much." Hagi forced himself not to laugh.

"He's just happy that you're safe. He can be very kind." Saya rolled her eyes.

"If by kind you mean always yelling then I agree." She dozed off minutes later and Hagi listened to her sleep quietly in his arms. The world revolving around the couple as the darkness outside hid them away from the tortured grip of the past.

________________________________)()(-)()(___________________________________

_**Csoh: Like I said up above I hope you enjoyed this chapter, more on the way. We're going to be getting back in touch with Solomon. He really got the short end of the stick for this chapter, but the Hagi/Saya fluff I guess made up for some of it. Seriously though, Solomon and Kai will get some redemption...maybe. **_

_**Solomon: What do you mean maybe?!**_

_**Kai: YEAH!**_

_**Csoh: Well, I like the way this is twisting towards a Hagi/Saya romance and let's be serious here...Hagi's hot! ^_^**_

_**Hagi:(many miles away with Saya) ...Here we go again.**_

_**Saya: She's writing about us again isn't she. (Hagi nods)**_

_**Solomon&Kai: Yeah right!**_


	11. Not the Same

_**Csoh: Oh there was a BIG my bad on the last chapter. I said shin instead of chin. Did nobody notice it?! **_

_**Kai: We were a little distracted.**_

_**Diva: Why do I care, I'm not even in the story!**_

_**Lulu: We figured you knew what you were writing.**_

_**Csoh: (happy) At least no one else noticed!**_

_**Hagi: I saw it the whole time.**_

_**Csoh: (depressed)**_

_**______________________________________)()(________________________________**_

_**Chapter 11: Not the Same**_

Solomon checked his bags into the airport and searched the whole place. Saya wasn't anywhere to be found. He had quit his job at the hospital so that he could focus on trying to find Saya. The personnel of the airport announced that his flight was boarding and Solomon hurried to get on the plane. The other flights had been booked for at least half a week so his was the only one for France that wasn't full. He saw Shanta boarding onto the plane and walked quietly behind her.

"Going somewhere?" Shanta turned fast and gasped.

"SOLOMON!"

"Where's Saya?" She looked puzzled.

"Saya... How should I know! She left to go home to you and the night before yesterday and that was the last I saw her." Solomon doubted it.

"Where is the Red Shield?" She looked furiously at him.

"Um... Right next to the blue shield? I don't know! Why the hell are we talking about armor!"

"The RED SHIELD!" The other passengers started to look at the two of them. "The organization Saya is a part of." Shanta still looked confused.

"I thought Saya stayed home and you worked." He was losing his patience.

"I know you work for them! Why else would you be leaving for France just after Saya went missing!" Shanta glared at him furiously.

"MONSIEUR SOLOMON! I AM FRENCH! I WAS BORN IN FRANCE! I HAD AN EXCHANGE PROGRAM THAT SENT ME HERE TO SHECK OUT HOW CANADIANS PARTY AND YOU ARE AN IGNORANT MORON!" The passengers started to clap and she started to look out the window. He wasn't going to let her stop him.

"I'll ask you one more time-" The flight attendant interrupted him.

"Is he bothering you miss?" Shanta looked up at the woman and smiled.

"I"m so glad some order will be dealt. YEAH! This man will not leave me alone and he said the b-word." The flight attendant looked at him angrily.

"He called you a B?!"

"OH HEAVENS NO! He said," Shanta looked both ways before continuing. "Bomb." The other passengers shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"Look miss, I never said any-" The flight attendant pushed him out of the plane and the security walked him to the door. If he had been angry before, it was nothing compared to this. He used his chiropteran abilities to fly a good distance behind the plane. He was going to find Saya and right now his only lead was an obnoxious DJ.

Shanta looked out towards Paris. Home. She headed out of the airport onto the sunny Parisian day. Her boss was waiting in his car. The oaf was smoking down another cigarette. She threw her bags into the trunk and jumped into the seat beside him.

"So how was Canada?" He threw the stub of his cigarette into his ashtray and started to drive out of the parking lot.

"Oh it was okay. It's nothing like here, but there is still a huge tower there too." She thought back to the CN Tower. It had been amazing.

"Nothing compares to our country's Eiffel."

"True." Although... Shanta smiled and lay back in her seat.

"You should have gone to New York City. The club a few blocks from us had a person go there and their club has been on the rise-"

"Sir! Canada was just as upbeat as New York. It doesn't matter where exactly you go in North America. If there's people, there is clubs."

"But clubs worth going to-"

"Toronto was chalk full of clubs and I went and worked at them all!" He looked down at her and smiled.

"Hope you learned something." She smiled. He never changed.

They pulled up to her house on the outskirts of Paris and she pulled her bags out of the back. Her boss waved her back up and she winked at him.

"I'll be seeing you at work tomorrow?"

"Naturally. You can't keep a girl out of all the fun for long!" He pulled out and drove off. She turned and opened the door to the house.

The place was an even worse mess than her home at Toronto. She threw her bags into the living room and went to make a sandwich. She froze when she walked into her kitchen.

"Problem?" Solomon looked at her from her table.

"How in the world did you get into my house?"

"You left a window open."

"How did you know this was my house?"

"You pulled into the drive." Shanta was a little freaked.

"You're stalking me?!"

"Where's Saya?" Shanta nearly cursed.

"Look, I don't know! All I can tell you is that the other night she came to my apartment wanting to come with me to work. She said that you had said she could and we went. About an hour later she came into the booth and told me that she was tired and wanted to go home. I offered to drive her, but she declined and said she would take the bus. I had my friend Michelle watch her until she got home."

"Where does Michelle live?" He was bying it.

"She lives above the club I was working at." He stood up.

"You could have told me that sooner."

"You could have not stalked and yelled random bull at me!" He headed towards the door. He started to run towards the city and Shanta pulled out her phone.

_"Bonjour! Joel speaking."_

"Bonjour et toi! Shanta here. Your good pal Solomon is stalking me."

_"WHAT?!"_

"Oui mon Frère. He knows where I live now as well."

_"You need to stay at a friend's house until-"_

"Don't be an idiot. Then he will know I lied to him. I'm staying here and sticking to my routine I spent years making. I'm not a part of your gang brother. You need to understand that."

_"But if he-"_

"Solomon wants to find Saya. If he thinks I'm telling the truth then he won't be bothering me for long."

_"Do you want me to-"_

"I don't want to even hear a word from you or anyone around you! Solomon might try to find out about my past so scrape me off your reports and hide anything connecting me to your group. I'm already doing the same."

_"Sis... Thank you for helping to recover Saya."_

"How is she doing?"

_"Still out cold. When we had our doctor look at her. She said Saya had a lot of blood loss. We've got her on another blood transfusion now."_

"That's good. I miss you bro."

_"You know I do too."_

"That's what you tell me anyway. Au Revoir."

_"__Au Revoir__."_

Shanta hung up and turned on her juke box. Throwing in her new records, she started to clean up her old mess. Her family was all the same. Work first, then with the remaining time study. It was a wonder that her brother didn't join her in working at the nightclub. A dark figure moved past her window. Solomon was still around the house. She threw another empty pizza box into the garbage.

If Solomon wanted to stay around the house and watch her then he could. However he would never find anything leading to Saya. Shanta laughed lightly. He wouldn't find a connection leading to Red Shield because she didn't even know where they were. She tore up the number Joel had given her. If she was going to be an innocent then she would need to destroy the evidence.

_Goodbye my brother._

__________________________)(___________________________________________

Solomon had spent a week watching her. She went to work by night and slept during the day. No Red Shield papers were in her house. No letters, no notes, no numbers leading to the Goldschmitts. He left her house for the eigth time that week. Nothing. He hadn't gone to check her story. What an idiot he'd been. That Michelle must have helped the Red Shield to move Saya out of Toronto.

Cursing himself he headed towards the nightclub Shanta worked at. He needed to get her help. If she wasn't helping the Red Shield then maybe she would be willing to help find Saya. The club was busy as usual and he had to force four women to leave him be before he made it to the DJ booth. He walked in and took a seat.

"Bon Soir."

"Hello Shanta." Shanta turned to find him sitting there.

"Solomon." Her glare was furious.

"I came to apologize for my terrible behavior. I've been worried about Saya in the worst way." She sighed and sat beside him.

"I understand that."

"You don't though. I... I've been with her for so long that without her it's like half of me has been lost." Shanta rubbed his arm sympathetically.

"That's terrible."

"I need to find her, but I can't find her alone."

Shanta didn't know how to respond to his comment. The guy knew how to talk people into things.

"I would adore to help you, but I can't." He looked sadly at her.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I thought with your help I could maybe have a second pair of eyes to help search where I can't." Yeah. Right. She pulled out her best sob face and hugged the man tightly.

"OH SOLOMON! I feel terrible about her being missing. I would love to help, but I would be fired and I can't get fired again. It would be the end of me. Besides, I have a friend here that is going to be having me join her for a double date and if I cancel from that-" She started to cry against his shoulder. "What kind of friend could I be if I always run away from what I promise to others. I'm nothing if not honest and honorable." He rubbed her back and stood up to leave.

"I understand. Saya was lucky to meet you."

"As was I." He nodded.

"You are a good friend Shanta." He turned and left. Her boss walked in minutes later and did a double take.

"Did your boy toy dump you?" Shanta wiped her tears away.

"Um...Yeah. We had had such a good relationship going for us too." He nodded and hugged her close.

"It's going to be fine. You are the hottest girl in the club."

"Besides your wife." He laughed.

"Yeah, but she's taken."

__-__

Solomon walked out into the night and headed over the ocean towards Canada. He flew all the way to the condo he had and opened the door to find the place empty. He went to Saya's room and sat at the edge of the bed. The drawers scattered around the floor, the cupboards emptied out, someone had taken Saya's belongings and ran. He lay back and thought about where the Red Shield might be.

France. That had been his first thought, but they wouldn't have gone back to Marseilles. It was too obvious. Then he had searched throughout Paris.

Spain. Why bother? Saya didn't know Spanish.

He rolled over and thought about it.

Saya's family lived in Japan. Saya was going to remember soon so that would take her straight back to Japan! YES!

He jumped up and darted out of the place. He was going to go to Japan. To Okinawa. To Saya.


	12. Kai

_**Csoh:(packing) I hate this.**_

_**Solomon:What's going on?**_

_**Csoh:I have my classes to get to which means all my stories are going to be second to EVERYTHING!**_

_**Solomon: (hugs her) It'll be okay. I'm sure you'll manage.**_

_**Csoh: (crying) But I want to write more all day!**_

_**Kai: (talking to Nathan) I thought she liked Hagi.**_

_**Nathan: You're not looking close enough. (both look to find Csoh putting sign on Solomon's back)**_

_**Csoh: Thank you Solomon! (leaves room)**_

_**Diva:(walks up behind Solomon and kicks him) **_

_**Solomon: Why did you kick me.**_

_**Diva:You told me to!**_

_**Csoh: (snickering while being comforted by Hagi) **_

_**______________________________________________)()(_________________________**_

_**Chapter 12: Kai**_

__Saya woke up to find Hagi playing with her hair. He smiled lightly at her as she looked at him. He was trying to act calmly, but his eyes sparkled with delight. She pulled herself up and he enclosed her in his arms. It was weird how comfortable she was with him. She had been taken by him to a foreign country and here she was. Cuddling.

"Good morning Saya."

"Morning." She pulled out of arms and stood there for a minute. "Um... Clothes." He stood up and opened the closet.

"We made sure that you had clothes. Your clothes that you had in Canada were lost somewhere between there and here. I hope you don't mind." She looked at the clothes. She loved them.

"They're perfect!" Hagi turned and left while she changed. For a kidnapping this was great! She reminded herself that she had been rescued not kidnapped. Pulling on a shirt, she opened the door and found Hagi waiting. "Alright! So what are we doing today?" She slipped her hand into his and they headed towards the stairs.

"We'll have to ask Joel." He looked uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He looked down at their hands.

"I'm sorry." She started to pull her hand out of his when he laced his fingers with hers. He smiled at her.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure?" He started down the stairs and Saya hurried to keep up. They went down three flights when they ran into that red head from last night. What was his name. Tye? Mai? No... Um.

"Kai." Hagi kept a hold of her as they stopped to talk to the guy. Kai! That was what his name was!

"Morning. Saya, did you remember anything last night?" Saya looked at him. He seemed rather hopeful. She cleared her throat.

"Um... Some faces maybe. I don't know, it was really blurry." She hated to lie, but... He nodded happily.

"It'll come back! I'm sure of it! You just need to see familiar things." He headed downstairs.

"...You're still a terrible liar." She looked up at Hagi.

"He looked so hopeful though. I didn't want him to be disappointed."

"..."

"Why doesn't he like you?" Hagi looked down at her again.

"What makes you think he doesn't?"

"You both seem intent on avoiding the other."

"We're at an impasse..." Hagi was certainly a talker. They headed down the hall and entered a meeting room... full of people. Saya felt nervous. Had they wanted her in the room sooner.

"That's all for today gentlemen." The head of the table dismissed the others and motioned them towards a door to the left of the room. He followed behind and closed the door. Hagi leaned against the wall and left her in front of him. "I haven't seen you in a very long time Saya."

"... I'm assuming you're Joel?"

"The sixth to be exact but yes." He smiled. Saya sat down in front of his desk. He followed and sat in front of her. "So how much do you remember?"

She let out an aggravated breath. Why did they ALL ask that!

"I don't remember much of anything. Hagi seems familiar, but I don't remember anything from before waking up with Solomon." Joel looked up at Hagi.

"Has she talked with Kai yet?"

"No." Joel waited for him to continue. He didn't.

"I was a little startled by him yesterday so we didn't talk long." Joel's gaze lingered towards Hagi before returning to her. She couldn't see Hagi's reaction, but it was evident that he had motioned something. Or they were hiding something.

"You should talk with him more. He might be able to help you recall some of your memories." Joel looked again towards Hagi. He seemed upset towards him for some reason. She stood up and looked towards Hagi. He was avoiding her gaze.

"I will." Hagi waited by the door. "Um... Hagi can I talk to Joel alone for a minute?" He nodded and left the room. She waited a minute before returning her attention to the man.

"Is something wrong?" She nodded.

"What are you not telling me?" He looked out the window.

"... Hagi... He can restore your memory faster than anyone else could. We've been asking him for weeks to try and he's... refusing. It's reasonable but still..." He sighed and looked back at her. "I apologize. It's none of my business to bother you with the past. It shouldn't effect you now... It's probably best being forgotten." Saya nodded and turned to leave. "It was nice to see you again Saya."

Saya closed the door behind her and found Hagi waiting for her. He didn't ask what they had talked about as they headed towards where Kai had been going. They walked to almost the bottom of the ship and found him laying in his room.

"I have to go do something. Will you be alright alone with Kai?" He seemed nervous leaving her with him.

"I'll be fine." He nodded and threw a cold glare at Kai before leaving. Kai sat up and watched her sit down at his desk.

"Hey." She smiled nervously.

"Hello. Um... I was told to talk to you and try and trigger some memories." Kai seemed a little pissed and Saya reconsidered her decision that she would be fine without Hagi.

"Where do you want to start?"

_Hagi! Just everything about him!_

Saya cast the thought aside and took another approach.

"How did you and I meet?" Kai grinned at something.

"You were adopted about four years ago into my family. Our dad, George died and later on so did our brother Riku." Saya remembered the names from Hagi's journal.

"How did they die exactly?"

"Well... You've been told what chiropterans are haven't you?" Saya shifted uncomfortably.

"I know that Hagi and I are chiropterans." Kai shook his head.

"You two are different. The REAL chiropterans killed them."

"Real chiropterans?" He scratched at his head.

"Er... You and Hagi are in the human chiropteran area. You don't turn into monsters with no capability of thought." Hagi's hand though...

"Kai? How many types of chiropterans are there?"

"I'm sorry, I'm confusing you aren't I. There is really only one type, I just find you and Hagi to be different. Hagi is what is known as a chevalier and you're what's known as a queen."

"...Now I'm confused." Saya tried to piece it together.

"A queen chiropteran makes chevalier."

"Um... I don't think I can make a person...chiropteran...yeah I don't think I could've made Hagi."

"Well not make like with your hands, but if you give a human your blood they become a chevalier."

"Hagi used to be human?" Kai laughed.

"I know it's hard to believe! He isn't very human is he?"

"HE IS TOO! It's just I didn't know how chevalier were made." It sounded familiar.

"Chill. Hagi's a pain."

"HE IS NOT!" Kai reclined against his bed.

"You know he is."

"YOU'RE MORE OF A PAIN THAN HE IS!" Kai looked over at her skeptically.

"He's not here, you can say he is." Saya stood up and felt like strangling him.

"He is much kinder than your being. I can't believe that you would talk behind his back and say something so rude! Where do you get off saying that?!" Kai rolled his eyes.

"Why doesn't he help you remember? Do you even know where he ran off to?" Saya felt her fury rising.

"He wants me to remember myself and wherever he ran off to doesn't matter. I know he is a sweet person and if you can except that fine. Be that way, but I trust him and nothing you say will change that." Saya headed towards the door.

"What if I told you his blood would allow you to remember everything?" Saya looked back at him.

"I would say either you're lying or that I don't need memories to make decisions." Running out the door before he could say anything else she ran down the hallway and up the stairs. She hurried towards her room that she had been in with Hagi and shut the door behind her.

She didn't look around as she went to the nightstand and quickly found Hagi's journal in the top drawer. She pulled it out and skimmed for answers. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her and held her close. She looked up to find Hagi taking the book from her.

"What are you doing here?" He set the book aside.

"What happened to talking to Kai." She felt heat rush to her face as she thought about why she had run from Kai's room.

"I got a headache." He looked doubtfully at her. "It was around the size of Kai."

"Saya-"

"Why don't you help me remember?" He looked away for a minute. Glancing around the room at various objects. Saya didn't want to upset him, she just wanted to remember her past. It didn't seem like too much to ask. She waited for him to say something. Anything. She needed to hear him tell her no.

"Why do you want to remember?" She frowned.

"I have no idea who ANYONE is..." He looked skeptically at her. "I have no memories of you though. And everyone knows me and expects me to know exactly who they are. Plus I have what Solomon told me about my past conflicting with what you've told me and written."

"Solomon lied to you." Saya sighed and looked up at Hagi.

"And you've been completely honest with me?" He looked away again and she leaned against him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"Don't worry about it. I should help you remember..."

"But?" He glanced down at her. "You look like there should be a but at the end of that sentence." He kissed her forehead and lay back, Saya resting on his chest.

"I'm not sure I want you to remember all the fighting that you had to do."

"Fighting?!" Saya tired to remember something. As she did a little voice in her head warned her to let the topic go before she regret it.

"You fought a long time ago against the chiropterans." She felt a shiver go through her at the note of resentment in Hagi's voice. It was obvious that he hadn't enjoyed it.

"Hagi?"

"Yes."

"What are we going to be doing now?" He looked down at her laying on his chest and smiled. His features softening as she changed the topic.

"Whatever we want Saya." She lifted herself up and kissed him deeply. He returned the kiss and rolled her onto her back. Saya wrapped his legs around his waist and kissed deeper. Hagi growled low as he kissed her and she felt a trill go through her.

The door burst open and they both turned to find Kai and Joel standing in the doorway. Saya felt heat rush to her face as she stopped kissing Hagi. The chevalier merely looked wearily at the two. Kai looked ready to explode. Joel pushed him out the door and sat down at the desk across the room.

"You two are really going to make Kai blow up on the rest of us." Hagi straightened himself up and Saya looked at the Red Shield leader.

"He was being absolutely ridiculous earlier when I talked to him."

"Did you remember anything?" She was about ready to shout at the man. Why was her memory the only thing they concerned themselves with?

"No I didn't. I've decided that I don't want to remember so fast. Like you said earlier, sometimes the past is best left forgotten."

"Things have changed." Hagi looked furiously at the guy.

"Diva is dead. Saya doesn't need to fight anymore." Joel looked at Hagi with antipathy.

"Hagi, we've had a group of chiropterans growing more hostile in the northern part of Germany. We already lost three members die because of them. We don't have a choice at this point."

"Saya's not fighting." Joel ignored him.

"Saya we need you to help us against them. If you don't kill them, they will only cause more trouble."

"Um...I guess I can help you this time." She felt Hagi's grip around her tighten. She looked up to find him glaring at Joel with nothing, but hatred on his face. He must have had a horrible time with her fighting.

"Thank you Saya. We know that this is asking a lot, but we need the help." Joel stood up and left the room.


	13. Nightmare?

_**Csoh:I wouldn't fight if I had Hagi.**_

_**Solomon:That's because you can't.**_

_**Csoh: (kicks him in privates) Wanna bet?**_

_**_______________________________________)()(_______________________________**_

__Chapter 13: Nightmare(?)

Hagi didn't say anything for several minutes after Joel left. She could tell he wasn't happy with her decision though. Why would fighting once bother him so badly? She looked at him until he finally met her gaze. She waited for him to say something. Anything. He looked away and she felt a pang of fury hit her. Why wouldn't he at least talk to her?! She hugged him and looked back into his steel gray eyes.

"Hagi."

"..." He wasn't responding. He wouldn't look at her.

_C'mon! Say you're mad at me. Say something at least. This just hurts._

"HAGI!" He looked down at her. His face completely blank.

"Yes."

"...Um." Saya lay against him for a minute trying to think of how to ask him why he had gotten so mad when she thought of something. "Who's Diva?" He didn't grimace, but she could see the hate in his eyes as she asked him that.

"She was a chiropteran that made other chiropterans."

"Did you know her?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "You looked really mad when I asked you."

"She came after us several times over the years." Oh.

"Was she like us or like the regular chiropterans I keep hearing about?" Hagi started to play with her hair as he answered.

"Neither. She may have looked human, but she was nothing like us." She looked up and saw something in his face. It looked like... agony? Fatigue? She didn't really know how to place it. He was an enigma.

"Obviously she was well named. She sounds like a complete diva." He smiled at her comment, but it didn't reach his eyes. Saya pulled herself up to his face and kissed him.

Hagi almost couldn't breathe as she kissed him. She was a workout to stay calm with. She had agreed to fight again and she was going to be in pain when she found out about Diva and the other chevalier. He wanted to ease the pain of the past, but all he could do was make her happy now and hope she took it.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and Hagi kissed her with everything he could muster. She actually purred in pleasure. He couldn't believe how she acted now. She had always been so shy about touching others. She would grow red whenever he held her and now...

A knock at the door broke the moment and they pulled apart as Lulu came in. She was bringing Saya blood.

"Blood time, Saya!" Saya all but hid in his jacket and he exchanged a confused look with Lulu. He looked back down at the Saya as she tried to keep away from Lulu. She moved behind Hagi and took a quick peek over his shoulder to watch for Lulu to leave.

"Thanks Lulu. Just leave it on the desk for now." The little schiff still looked confused, but she nodded and soon left. He turned to Saya to find her eying the glass of blood like it was poison.

_How in the world did Solomon feed her?_

Tossing the thought aside before he started to get upset, he brought the glass over to Saya who turned away and refused to take it.

"That's not real blood is it?" She looked wide-eyed at him.

"You've had blood before." She shivered and lay face-down against the bed. He had to get her to drink otherwise- "Saya, try it." She shook her head.

"NO!" He sighed and took some of the blood into his mouth. If not one way then...

He pulled her up and kissed her, the blood flowing into her mouth. She tried to pull away. He held tight and she stopped resisting after a minute. She was still kissing him after all the liquid was gone from his mouth. He pulled back and looked at her.

"You should finish." She looked up at him and nodded. She pulled herself next to him and drank the rest of her blood.

Saya set the glass down and sighed. She was tired. It had been a long day and she lay back against Hagi who pulled out his journal. He looked down at her as if asking her permission.

"Will you read some of it to me, Hagi?" He smiled lightly and started to read.

__)(__

It was raining as they arrived at Munich. The clouds looked ghastly and she leaned against him more as they headed down the old cobblestone street. Kai was following behind them. He was still upset and she felt a little bad for what she had said the other day.

"The others are out right now trying to get a solid location on the chiropterans. When they know we'll need you two to head out." Saya nodded at Joel and they headed into what looked like a ratty old apartment building. They all headed up the stairs. And more stairs. Saya started to pant as they climbed up more.

"How high is the place?" Joel looked down and laughed.

"It's right here." He pulled out a set of keys and opened the door to reveal a small apartment. It was probably only for two people but the floor showed a bunch of blankets and pillows and there were people in a corner sleeping quietly.

"Why don't you guys get a bigger place?" Joel shook his head.

"We own the whole building, but due to the recent problems, they decided that they should sleep in one area." Glancing around the room, it was hard to believe that they owned the whole building.

"We aren't going to be sleeping in here too are we?" Saya agreed with Kai. She really wasn't that interested in staying in here. Joel shook his head.

"You don't have to, but someone needs to know where you're sleeping just so that we'll know where to find you later."

Saya sat down to catch her breath as the others started to talk. After several minutes Hagi came over and literally picked her up and carried her down a few floors to another apartment. He set her down and went to get her bags.

The building wasn't much better on the inside. The wallpaper was falling off the walls in places and there was a hole in the bedroom door that looked like someone had punched into it. Saya shivered at the thought.

Hagi returned minutes later and set the bags down by the island in the kitchen. He sat on the couch and looked like he was resting. She couldn't take all the silence anymore.

"Hagi." He glanced over at her. His face blank. "Why don't you want me to be here?"

"I don't want you to get hurt again." Huh. She thought about that. She'd gotten hurt before? It seemed like with every step she took she had that many more questions. She strolled over to the couch and laid against his chest.

"Please at least talk to me." He moved the hair out of her face and sighed.

"We're only staying here until we kill the group of chiropterans. Then we'll be going to Okinawa to try and help you recall more memories." She frowned.

"Okinawa being in..."

"Japan."

"Huh. Problem there. I can't speak Japanese. I could try but I won't even know what I'm saying." He smirked at that.

"As your memories come back you'll remember how."

"Great. Thanks Mr. Optimistic, I'm sure as soon as I get there I'll just remember everything and speak all kinds of languages. Let me guess," she looked up at him, "I'm secretly part viking too aren't I." He actually laughed at her. He laugh a melody ringing in her ears.

"Kai and I will help." She rolled her eyes at the chevalier.

"Wonderful. I'm sure when you two aren't busy trying to stare the other down you'll be great help."

"You have to be sarcastic don't you." She smiled at him widely.

"I find it helps to keep from worrying." She remembered all the nights of Solomon being sarcastic with her. It had been a riot. She felt a pang of guilt at the fact that he didn't know where she was. As if feeling her concern, Hagi wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. She listened to his heart beating in his chest as they sat there. The rain hammering against the windows and walls outside while they stayed nice and warm.

Kai woke up from his dream. He sat up in his makeshift bed and looked around the room. He opened the door to go downstairs and went to Hagi and Saya's apartment. His dream had been terrible and he needed to make sure that Saya was alright. He opened the door and headed inside.

The place was warmer than the rest of the building and the rain was falling even harder outside. He looked around until he found what looked to be a bedroom door. He opened the door and found Saya nestled asleep in Hagi's arms.

The chevalier looked up at him as he entered. There was no emotion in his face as usual and he felt for a moment like turning back and heading up. He shook the idea aside and sat down on the edge of the bed near Saya.

"What's going on." Hagi didn't seem to want him here and he was starting to understand why he wouldn't.

"I... I don't know anymore. I want Saya to remember Riku and Dad, but I don't want her to be hurting." He looked up and saw the guy nod.

"She needs to remember on her own. If we force her it'll only hurt worse." Kai remembered what Joel's diary said about the Vietnam war.

"Is that how she got during the war?" Hagi shut his eyes as if trying to keep out his memory.

"Something like that." He looked at Kai with a look of determination. "I won't allow Saya to fight anymore. Even if I have to go out and fight them all myself, I'm not letting her go into another war." Something in his voice said that he had seen more than his share of fighting.

"You can't kill them though. Only Saya can." He gave him a cold glare.

"It doesn't matter." Saya started to stir in her sleep and Hagi wrapped the blanket around her more. Kai took in what he'd said.

"So how are you going to keep Saya away from the fighting here?" Hagi turned his attention away from Saya.

"..." Kai sighed.

"You haven't even thought about it have you."

"I haven't come up with many ideas. At least not many Saya would go with."

"What have you come up with." Hagi glanced out the window and before answering.

"Dragging her away, keeping her distracted, nothing I could do easily." Kai laughed.

"I'm sure you could keep her distracted from chiropterans easily. They aren't loud at all." Hagi returned his attention to Saya for a few minutes as Kai tried to think. The rain outside increased to get louder and louder as they sat around in the dainty little room.

"You could always tell her you don't want her to fight." Hagi nodded and a knock came at the door seconds before Joel walked in. He looked at them both.

"You should have told someone that you were heading down here Kai." Kai rolled his eyes.

"Chiropterans can't take me down that easily. If one attacks you'll all know." Joel looked at Saya.

"She ready to take them down?" If Hagi's gaze could kill, Joel would have been ashes. He looked ready to strangle the man. "She agreed to it Hagi. She wants to fight."

"Joel you should probably leave." Joel looked at him puzzled. "Saya here or not, he's going to totally kill you." Joel rolled his eyes and left. Hagi moved the hair in Saya's face out of her eyes and relaxed.

"You don't seem to want anyone around her do you?" Hagi shook his head.

"I have no problem with you being here." Kai took that as a compliment as he yawned and stood up to leave. He took one last glance at Saya and left. He started up the stairs when that feeling came again.

Closing his eyes, he started to remember the nightmare that had made him come down the stairs. Saya had been taken by Solomon and they had destroyed the Red Shield. He shook his head to shake away the memory. She hardly knew Solomon, why would she even think about the guy?

Satisfied, he headed back to his makeshift bed and dozed off.

____~~~~____)(_____~~~~_____

A/N: Reviews are awesome and I hope the appreciation continues. _Thanks! __**^_^**_


End file.
